gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Clown Van
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Vapid |related = Speedo |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Speedo (needles) Speedo (dial texture) |inttxd = Speedo (2) |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = speedo2 |handlingname = SPEEDO |textlabelname = SPEEDO2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_Clown_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Yellow Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Clown Van is a unique vehicle that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Clown Van is essentially a Speedo, featuring various additional modifications along with its unique theme; it has a colorful "Fiddler the Clown" paint job with some unique cosmetic features such as a red nose attached to the grille and horns attached to the roof. It also features custom rims, whitewall tires and a clown horn as stock (being the same horn option available in Los Santos Customs). The van also has unique backfire and crash effects, which play a clown sound. Unlike the regular Speedo, the Clown Van has a clean interior, as opposed to the dirty interior of the Speedo. The radio display is also static, as it reads "SPEEDO" rather than the radio station currently playing. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Clown Van shares the handling line with the regular Speedo, supported by its performance in game. The vehicle has a light body weight, yet sluggish acceleration. It has a relatively high top speed for its class, however. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Appears during Grass Roots where clowns arrive in them. They are inaccessible during the mission. Locations Grand Theft Auto V *As already mentioned, the van appears only once during the storyline; Grass Roots. The vehicle is inaccessible during this mission, and cannot be kept afterwards. Grand Theft Auto Online *The Clown Van can be selected as a vehicle to race in the Vans class in ''GTA Online'' races, however it cannot be saved nor accessed outside races on the original version of the game. *As of the Arena War update, can be unlocked as a Pegasus vehicle after reaching Sponsorship Tier 75 in Arena War (enhanced version only). Trivia *The default radio stations for the Clown Van are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. *Even though it cannot tow small trailers, a rear hitch can be seen. This was removed in the enhanced version. *The "Fiddler the Clown" mentioned on the Clown Van's livery, along with its slogan - "Great with Children" - are references to , with "Fiddler" referencing inappropriate sexual contact. See Also *Speedo - Base model to which the Clown Van is a variant of. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vans Category:Special Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online